Inolvidable
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB oneshot. Luego de su sacrificio con Boo, el príncipe saiyajin aguarda en el Otro Mundo la peor condena a la que pueda ser sometido.  ReEdición de "no quiero olvidarte"


_ Hey! Hola. Este es mi primer fic publicado aquí, pero como el otro tenía demasiados errores -comenzando por estar en formato SCRIP (o como se escriba, en forma de guión de teatro) pasando por casos de OoC y diálogos no tan acordes, etc- He decidido re-editarlo porque la idea en sí me parecía buena._

* * *

><p><strong>NO QUIERO OLVIDATE<strong>

Vegeta al menos sabía que había sido por algo, que su familia estaría segura ahora que él había logrado derrotar a Majin Boo... ese era su consuelo mientras esperaba en la fila detrás de unas cuántas almas malignas.

Cuando Freezer lo mató ( aborrecía recordarlo) su alma había tenido otro destino muy diferente: fue llevado al Infierno, donde en su corta estancia se le aplicaron cientos de torturas psicológicas, era como vivir dentro de su peor pesadilla una y otra y otra vez sin despertar… y claro, las torturas físicas no se quedaban atrás pero esas eran más soportables (él era el magnífico príncipe saiyajin!). La eternidad se le antojó demasiado larga en aquellas condiciones.

Pero algo pasó, un error… el mejor error que jamás vio cometerse en su vida: revivió gracias a las esferas del dragón… y la conoció a Ella.

Esta vez, no sabía porqué pero cuando se dispuso a morir se prometió a sí mismo que en esta oportunidad superaría las torturas infinitas encerrado dentro de su mente, recordándose que su hijo y su mujer estaban a salvo y sería felices… gracias a él.

Pero otra cosa fue la ocurrió, una de esas cosas irónicas que ocurren a veces... su alma fue llevada a reencarnar como le había explicado Piccolo antes de inmolarse. Borrarían todos los recuerdos de su existencia y encarnaría nuevamente, quién sabe en qué planeta. La cuestión era que ya no recordaría nada.

Había protestado, exigido ir al Infierno a gritos y destrozando la recepción de aquel castillo en el Otro Mundo, pero Enma Daio Sama había sido determinante.

"Vegeta, sólo las personas que no tienen arreglo van al Infierno y tú puedes cambiar, quizás con otra existencia que no sea tan atroz como la que has tenido en tu niñez…"

Y las palabras del saiyajin de nada funcionaron.

Ahora aguardaba allí, había intentado destruir la máquina que borraba la maldad y los recuerdos pero su energía de nada servía; así que se dispuso en el último lugar de la fila, siempre cediéndole el lugar a otra alma maligna que llegase después de él. Con este método logró mantenerse al final de la fila por un largo tiempo pero pronto las almas malvadas dejaron de arribar… y la fila avanzaba.

-Señores, lo lamento, tendrán que esperar unos minutos… -anunció el muchacho que estaba al frente de aquel artefacto extraño- La máquina sufrió un desperfecto… - las almas que aguardaban protestaron murmurantes en su sitio.

A Vegeta poco pareció afectarle mientras tomaba asiento en medio del camino apoyando su espalda contra una columna.

-Quizás tarde algunos minutos…-prosiguió el muchacho.

-Tómate tu tiempo- dijo para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar. Haría un breve repaso (y quizás el último) de los recueros más placenteros que guardaba en su mente y que perdería dentro de unos momentos. –Rayos… -se exaltó apretando los puños- ... jamás le he dicho nada... - pareció reaccionar de repente, visiblemente apenado, bajó la mirada y tapó su rostro con ambas manos colérico y frustrado- Y ahora jamás podré decírselo… jamás lo sabrá…

Uranai Baba, quien circulaba flotando sobre su bola de cristal, observó de reojo pero con detenimiento a todos los muertos que aguardaban en la fila y su mirada se posó en aquel otro que esperaba sin ninguna prisa su turno, derrotado en el suelo, intentando ocultar su pesar. Cuando quiso acercarse para consolarlo se dio cuenta de que era el mismísimo Vegeta, aquel asesino orgulloso a su juicio no merecía más que el Infierno ¿Iba a darle Enma otra oportunidad? ¡Qué injusticia!

La bruja apresuró su camino sin dirigirle la mirada pero su oído escuchó la desgarradora confesión del príncipe con aquella voz áspera que ahora se quebraba ahogando un llanto.

-No quiero olvidarla… -soltó Vegeta finalmente cuando su mente descomprimió los recuerdos que traía en aquellos años que había compartido con La Mujer. Sin duda, la primera persona en su vida a la que él apreció y la primera también que lo quiso a él… tal y como era.

Jamás se dejó de sorprender de que ella le dedicara tanto cariño teniendo sólo a cambio su desdén e indiferencia. Pero, a pesar de ese trato... él la apreciaba... demasiado, incluso su orgullo había aceptado que no estaba preparado para defenderse de los encantos de aquella terrícola.

A Vegeta no le cabían dudas de lo que sentía por ella (aunque intentara negárselo a sí mismo) pero ¿y ella? ¿Lo sabría? Él pensó que no, menos después de lo que lo había visto hacer en el torneo, matando a cientos de personas sólo para luchar con Kakarotto.

Recordó la escena sintiendo remordimientos, ella estaba ahí cuando él disparó aquel ataque mortal a las gradas, ella siempre estaba allí… En su hogar vivía bromeando por las noches, acosándolo con la pregunta que él jamás quería responder: _"¿Me amas?"_

-Quisiera responder... -murmuró cerrando los ojos, apesadumbrado ahora que jamás recordaría que una mujer, una débil mujer había conseguido darle tanto de eso que él desconocía... que no quería siquiera nombrar.

_"Yo sí te amo ¿Sabes?"_ escuchó hacer eco en su mente con la voz de la fémina.

Su primera amiga, la primera persona que le mostró interés genuino y cariño desinteresado, aquella que aunque volviera fatigada de tanto trabajar le preparaba una deliciosa comida para que él le dijera que cada vez cocinaba peor mientras que engullía; aquella que cuando durmió con él la primer noche le confesó que lo había amado todo ese tiempo mientras lo creía dormido, la primera y la única con la que había pasado de tener sexo a... algo más; la madre de su hijo, su compañera… Lo era todo para él que nunca había tenido nada ni a nadie.

Se imaginó con una amarga sonrisa lo que pensaría Bulma ahora de él: el hombre despiadado que no había cambiado en nada, que jamás la había querido, que siempre la despreciaba al menos que de sexo se tratara… el que no mostraba cariño a su hijo… etc, etc…

"Hasta mi hijo me debe despreciar" pensó él mirando hacia arriba, luego se lo negó "No, he mostrado debilidad en mi último momento… lo abracé… él sabe lo que siento, que estoy orgulloso de él"

- Al menos dejé a un heredero… él representará bien mi memoria… -murmuró en voz alta, sabiendo que él era el último sangre pura de su raza con vida. Bah, ya no.

Vegeta suspiró profundo, no quería mostrar debilidad… aunque no quería más que descomprimir el dolor que crecía en su pecho y suplicarle a Enma pidiéndole que no le borrara esos recuerdos, que lo enviara al Infierno del Infierno pero que no le quitase lo único placentero que había tenido en su vida.

Sí, se sintió capaz de humillarse de ese modo pero se mantuvo sentado allí vigilando la fila mientras continuaba vagando en sus recuerdos por última vez.

Uranai lo vio poniéndose de pie, el príncipe tragó saliva frunciendo el ceño cuando oyó al empleado decir que ya habían reparado la máquina, que la fila podía avanzar. Entonces la bruja se acercó al joven empleado que dirigía a las almas y le pidió especialmente que aún no dejara entrar a Vegeta hasta que ella le dijera lo contrario.

La bruja llegó muy pronto hasta donde se encontraba Enma y se posó sobre su gran escritorio.

-Veo que estás muy ocupado… -observó con su voz temblorosa por la edad- ¿Todas esas almas son de la Tierra, verdad?

-Claro, ese Boo está haciendo miles de destrozos… -respondió el dios sin quitar la vista de los papeles que se amontonaban ante su mirada.

-Siento pena por Vegeta, no sabe que su muerte ha sido en vano- dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Así es… la primera vez que quiere hacer algo por los demás y no le sale bien… aunque estos guerreros z ya deberían saber que la técnica de suicidio jamás funciona, primero Ten shin han o ese Chaoz con Nappa, después Piccolo con Nappa otra vez y luego Goku con Cell… ¿acaso no entienden?

-Lo hizo por su familia… y en vista que ya no los recordará más… creo que merece un premio especial por haberse sacrificado- soltó la bruja poniéndose frente a los ojos del dios.

Ella no esperaba lo que escuchó decir del sanguinario guerrero, su pesar caló hondo en la bruja pues aunque había sido lo que había sido, él era la muestra de que la gente puede reformarse.

-Tomé nota de su sacrificio, por eso lo envié a reencarnar y no al Infierno.- explicó Enma sin quitar la vista de sus documentos, de pronto sonrió- Aunque me ha rogado prácticamente que hiciera lo contrario.

La bruja sobrevoló más cerca de él mostrándose pensativa.

-Pero yo hablo de otra recompensa… quizás... se me ocurre que pueda despedirse de su familia ¿no lo crees?

-No, no lo creo- respondió escuetamente el dios.

-¿Cómo que no?- Uranai de pronto posó su bola de cristal sobre el papelerío y saltó fuera de ella, puso sus manos alrededor y dijo- Yo sí lo creo, mira esto…

Enma estaba fastidiado, quizá si viese las imágenes que le mostraba Baba le podría decir de una vez por todas que deje de estar molestado, que no le importaba ver lamentarse a un príncipe con historial de asesino despiadado… pero las imágenes que aparecieron no eran de Vegeta, eran de una mujer en la Tierra intentando conciliar el sueño...

Bulma daba vueltas en la cama, la noche había caído y los niños continuaban entrenando en el templo de espacio-tiempo aquella técnica que enseñó Goku antes de volver al otro mundo. La primera noche.

Milk se encontraba en la cama improvisada que estaba junto a la de Bulma, la sentía darse la vuelta tantas veces que le había quitado el sueño a ella también. Se sentó sobre las frazadas y la observó abrazar fuertemente una almohada, no estaba llorando ahora como lo había hecho desde que se enteró de la muerte de Vegeta. Milk pensó que tanto llorar haría que durmiera del cansancio y la tristeza, pero no. No entendía su pesar: peor era para ella, pensó, que había perdido ¡un hijo!

-¿Estás bien, Bulma?- preguntó cansada de escucharla dar vueltas.

-Eh… sí Milk estoy bien… -le respondió adormilada.

-¿No tienes sueño? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

- No, no es eso- dijo ella enseñando una breve sonrisa mientras también se sentaba- Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada…

- Supongo que tu colchón debe ser uno de los más cómodos del mundo… pero esto es lo que hay en el templo.- dijo Milk tratando de hacer un poco más amena la situación- De seguro que la habitación de Dende tiene la mejor cama- suspiró con envidia.

-No es la cama… en estos años he amanecido en los sitios más incómodos- dijo la mujer de ojos celestes perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte. A veces Vegeta solía "invitarla a salir" y terminaban en aquellos lugares paradisíacos que solo él conocía, por lo tanto sin hotel, durmiendo sobre unas mantas.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó su amiga temiéndose la respuesta, pero sentía que si quizás Bulma se desahogara podría dormir en paz.

- No me acostumbro a dormir sin él - soltó ella finalmente, dio vuelta su rostro y otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quiso seguir llorando y se las tragó.- No es por dormir sin él hoy... es que jamás volveremos a estar así.

En tanto Milk aún no podía comprender cómo era posible que Bulma amara tanto a Vegeta y además que lo siguiera amando después de lo que había hecho en el torneo. Salvo que claro, Goku contó que Vegeta no había muerto a manos de Majin Boo… no. Él había dado su vida por ellos y "ellos" de seguro no era toda la humanidad de la que Vegeta renegaba, eran "ellos": Bulma y Trunks.

-Entiendo lo que dices… yo tampoco me acostumbraba a dormir sin Goku cuando ocurrió lo del torneo de Cell, aunque ya sabes… Goku siempre me ha faltado, primero con lo de Raditz, luego cuando partió a Namek… y bueno, lo demás es historia conocida- comentó Milk lamentándose por su segundo embarazo el cual pasó en solitario y la última despedida de hacía unas horas con su esposo.

-Puede ser, pero yo no me acostumbro, Vegeta jamás se ha ido... -agregó la mujer con los ojos celestes humedecidos- salvo esa vez que se fue al espacio para lograr convertirse en SSJ, pero luego de eso siempre ha permanecido junto a mí.

-Ya veo… -dijo Milk intentando imaginarse la situación, veía a un Vegeta de espaldas a Bulma exigiéndole que apagara la luz, que lo dejara descansar porque debía irse a entrenar muy temprano.

En la mente de Bulma las imágenes eran muy distintas: su príncipe volvía de los arduos entrenamientos y entraba sigilosamente en la habitación para no despertarla, se metía bajo las sábanas y la abraza, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo para acrecentar la cercanía.

-Pues sí… ¿Crees que pueda resucitarlo? ¡Viajaría de nuevo a Namek para lograrlo!- exclamó ella de repente. Milk la observó con pena.

-Para serte sincera no estoy muy segura, si Vegeta se fue al Infierno podrás volverlo a la vida cuando sea, pero si su alma ya está en otro cuerpo, si reencarnó… jamás podrás hacerlo.

-Es un idiota... - dijo Bulma casi en un murmullo con mucha tristeza- Lo hizo para que viviéramos… cómo si yo pudiera vivir ahora que él… ni siquiera puedo DOMIR si no está aquí, lo odio- exclamó soltando el llanto.

Milk intentó consolarla pero no resultó, decidió ir a prepararle algo para comer juntas y conciliar el sueño después, Bulma volvió a quedar sola rodeándose de almohadas para reemplazar al hombre como si eso fuese posible.

Enma, conmovido por lo que había visto le permitió a Uranai que lleve a Vegeta a la Tierra sólo por esa noche, pero con la condición de que nadie pudiese verlo ni oírlo, que él sólo pudiera contemplar por última vez a su familia, Uranai asintió y fue flotando hasta donde se encontraba el príncipe, que era el próximo en la fila.

-Lo lamento señor, pero tendrá que esperar… me dieron órdenes.- objetó el muchacho que custodiaba la máquina.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿¡Qué estás diciéndome! Además de todo tengo que seguir esperando ¿qué es esto?

-Vegeta, ven conmigo- lo llamó la bruja. El saiyan la miró de reojo percatándose de su presencia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó seco y con desconfianza.

-Podrás volver a la Tierra una vez más… solo por esta noche…

-¿Qué? Es una broma ¿no es así? No es el momento… -se enfureció frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose a cruzar de brazos, su vida le había enseñado a no confiar en las buenas noticias.

-No, Vegeta, le he pedido a Enma que me permita llevarte otra vez a la Tierra, por unas horas…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, vio la alegría en el rostro del príncipe mezclándose con un poco de incredulidad.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?- volvió a preguntar sin creer de todo el argumento, porqué iría esa bruja a pedirle a Enma un favor para él.

-No, tranquilo, no es eso. Creo que por haberte sacrificado mereces un premio, pero no podrás hablar con nadie ni te oirán… serás tan solo un espectador para contemplar por última vez lo que has salvado con tu sacrificio.

-Hmp... -el guerrero meditó sobre las condiciones- … no importa… está bien, quiero ir con…

-Ya lo sé- interrumpió la bruja mirándolo con complicidad.- Estaremos allí en un santiamén.

Vegeta estaba en el templo junto a Uranai, vio a Milk pasar frente a él, casi chocándolo; la bruja tenía razón: no lo veían… No le importó y fue hasta donde se encontraba Bulma, la vio dando vueltas en la cama, tenía los ojos claramente hinchados del llanto; él se lamentó de que ella siguiera sufriendo por su causa.

-Te hecha mucho de menos… -comentó de pronto la bruja dándole la espalda- Los dejaré solos, esperaré por allí.

-Hm… - el príncipe se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba la mujer, se acunclilló para estar a su altura contemplándola seriamente, le acarició levemente el rostro con las llenas de sus dedos enguantados para intentar secar sus lágrimas pero no pudo, seguían allí… en cambio Bulma se movió de golpe como si algo la alarmara, abrió los ojos y miró a todas partes, se recargó sobre sus hombros y miró hacia el lugar en donde estaba Vegeta- ¿Puedes verme?- le preguntó suavemente, pero ella no respondió, se limitó a secar sus lágrimas y posar su propia mano con suavidad sobre la mejilla en donde antes la había acariciado Vegeta. Él sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, la mujer se puso de pie y marchó entre las galerías del templo con un rumbo que parecía premeditado mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Vegeta la siguió, no le gustaba que estuviese tan alterada. De pronto vio que se detenía frente a la habitación espacio-tiempo, Vegeta se concentró y sintió el ki de los niños dentro. Un golpe de orgullo infló su pecho, su hijo era muy poderoso y de seguro lo sería más en el futuro. Se sonrió agachando la cabeza pero sabía que él ya se había despedido de Trunks, volteó hacia Bulma.

-Espero que no entres ahí, Mujer, podrían golpearte con algún ataque- le ordenó el príncipe de mala manera pero pronto recordó que su voz no se escuchaba. Se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, sin embargo la mujer parecía no tener intención de entrar.

-Trunks… tendrás que entrenar duro de aquí en más… debes honrar la memoria de tu padre- dijo ella pensativamente, el príncipe se sorprendió y dejó que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro, tenía que ser muerto cuando escuchara que la mujer respetaría la sangre saiyajin que corría por las venas del niño. Hubiese querido abrazarla allí mismo, se contuvo porque sería en vano...

Una voz llamó la atención de Bulma a sus espaldas.

-¿Necesitas algo, Bulma? ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa? ¿Quieres charlar?- cuestionó con rapidez y suma amabilidad Yamcha.

-¡Ella no te necesita, insecto! - protestó Vegeta interponiéndose entre Yamcha y su mujer, la barrera parecía funcionar porque el hombre no avanzó más.

-No, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en Trunks… será difícil criarlo sin su padre.- dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

-¡Patrañas! Cuando Vegeta se fue a entrenar al espacio tu cargaste sola con el embarazo de Trunks.- Vegeta endureció sus gestos al oír las palabras del hombre, sintió algo de culpa.

-No es lo mismo, yo sabía que él regresaría. Ahora… ahora… -rompió en llanto- quizás no vuelva más y me quedaré sola.- Bulma lucía demasiado sensible, Vegeta jamás la había visto así y volvió a sentirse culpable por su estado.

- Pues no será por mucho tiempo, eso te lo aseguro…

-¿¡Qué estás insinuando, sabandija!- se crispó el saiya. Bulma observó confusa a su amigo.

- Hay muchos hombres allá afuera que matarían por estar contigo.- aseguró Yamcha, no sabía si eran las palabras indicadas.

-¡Ya verás!- advirtió Vegeta dando un paso hacia él.

- Pero hay uno solo que se mataría por mí- dijo ella finalmente y se alejó del lugar dejando pensativos a Yamcha y a Vegeta. El príncipe la vio alejarse, esas eran las últimas imágenes que tendría de ella y quería aprovecharlas.

-… Te envidio, Vegeta... en verdad que te ama, por más que tú no.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?- preguntó el príncipe a Yamcha bastante ofendido. Repentinamente, Uranai se presentó frente a él.- Aún no ha amanecido- le dijo previendo que se tratara del fin de la visita.

-Ya lo sé… Vegeta, no me preguntes porqué voy a hacer esto, sólo lo haré… y espero que no le cuentes nada a Enma Daio Sama.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-Ve a hablar con ella. Ahora podrá verte y escucharte.

- ...gracias... - se le escapó murmurante mientras la bruja se alejaba, volteó hacia ella alzando un poco más la voz para ser oído- Necesito algo para escribir- la bruja se sorprendió por su singular pedido, le entregó lo necesario y el guerrero se puso a escribir algo apoyando sobre su pierna. No tardó más que segundos, luego dobló el pequeño papel y lo escondió dentro de su guante izquierdo.

Caminó expectante hacia Bulma, la encontró de espaldas sentada sobre la baranda que marcaba el fin del templo, estaba contemplando las estrellas. Él se paró detrás de ella y le tocó el hombro.

Bulma volteó asustada, pero al encontrar sus ojos azules los azabaches de él su expresión cambió notablemente y se arrojó a abrazarlo, cuando su tacto notó que no era un espejismo comenzó a llorar, se separó para verlo y encontró la aureola sobre su cabeza… estaba muerto pero ¿qué hacía allí? No podía hablar, tenía tanto para preguntar, para reprocharle, para agradecerle… pero una sola frase logró salir de sus labios antes que cualquier otra:

-Te amo, Vegeta.- soltó y se avalanzó para robarle un beso. No quería separarse de él ¿Acaso estaría soñando?

-Mujer… -murmuró él en su oído queriendo decir mucho más que eso, pero teniendo a su orgullo alojado entre su corazón y su garganta no pudo más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?

-Me permitieron despedirme -dijo él simplemente y la amarró con sus fuertes brazos guardando la sensación en su pecho ya que su mente sería borrada de memorias. Sus ojos cautelosamente vigilaron el alrededor sobre el hombro de su mujer, para vigilar que nadie más estuviese viendo la escena.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- le preguntó ella ilusionada y a la vez urgida de aprovechar aquel regalo del Otro Mundo.

-Sólo unas horas...

Sin palabras, entre besos y abrazos estuvieron juntos una última vez. Vegeta la había cargado en brazos y se la había llevado del templo para estar con ella en privado donde nadie osara interrumpir su última noche. Él se sentía mejor dejando salir sus emociones sin hablar. Ambos terminaron desvestidos y agotados entre los parajes despoblados y vírgenes al pie del templo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que sacrificarte?- preguntó Bulma terminando con el silencio.- ¿No puedes darte cuenta que no puedo... no puedo seguir igual sin tí?

-Eso no es cierto… -soltó el príncipe robándole un beso, odiaba hablar, porqué tenía que hacerle esas preguntas. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse al responderle- Ya pasará- admitió con franqueza y volvió a mirar a los ojos- Con el tiempo me olvidarás… y está bien que así sea.

Bulma no pudo comprender la insensibilidad de Vegeta.

-¿Crees que podré olvidarme de ti? No seas ridículo, Vegeta -le dijo demandante y en un tono poco amistoso (como el de casi siempre)- Cada nuevo día que amanezca será gracias a ti… -culminó ella dolorosamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.- Además te amo tanto que…

-Calla- sonó como una orden, pero era un ruego él la miraba profundamente a los ojos, Bulma vio como una lágrima se deslizaba en la mejilla derecha de su príncipe, habría querido secársela pero estaba segura de que Vegeta se sentiría humillado si ella descubría que soltó una lágrima. Se preguntó qué podría perturbarlo tanto que lo hiciera mostrarse así.

No era para menos, el saiya sabía que jamás volvería a sentir su piel, ni su cuerpo, ni sus cuidados… y también sabía que por si eso no fuera suficiente castigo tampoco tendría el placer de recordar que un día los sintió. Un nudo se atoró en su estómago aprentando fuertemente, bajó la vista.

-No te preocupes… yo te reviviré…- le aseguró la mujer con firmeza- Iré con cuanto Dragón haya en el Universo y les pediré que vuelvas… -le dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Vegeta, él le sonrió con melancolía.

- ... sé que educarás bien a Trunks... - le murmuró y alzó los ojos para verla- ¿Tu crees que él me olvide?

-¿Estás bromeando, Vegeta?- Bulma frunció el ceño extrañada por el comportamiento derrotista de su pareja- Él te ama y te admira, eres su padre… jamás se olvidará de ti. Además no tienes que pensar en eso, sabes que yo te re…

-Estoy seguro de que lo educarás bien, como debe ser- le dijo alzando una mano para acariciar su rostro, guardando cada sensación con la esperanza de llevársela a su próxima vida. Bulma se acongojó por su comentario.

-Lo haremos juntos - insistió con la misma firmeza.

-Hm… escucha… sé que jamás te lo he dicho y que ahora es muy tarde- dijo él observando que las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer- Pero… el único lugar en el que he conseguido tener paz en toda mi vida... fue aquí... contigo- admitió sintiendo como las mejillas le quemaban por el rubor- … y también sé que jamás te he retribuido todo lo bueno que tu me has hecho sentir a mí…

-Claro que sí… soy muy feliz contigo - le dijo con sinceridad, comprendió que debía callar cuando él la miró penetrantemente. No quería aceptarlo, Vegeta sabía que algo no saldría bien y por ende se estaba despidiendo ¿acaso él le diría todo eso si sabía que volvería a verla? No… Vegeta le estaba diciendo "adiós para siempre" Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y estalló en llanto sobre el pecho del príncipe, abrazándolo con fuerza como para que nadie lo quitase de su lado.- No, por favor… por favor no te vayas Vegeta… te amo…

-Yo...- no pudo responderle, en el fondo sabía que jamás podría decirlo, sintió su última oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía perdiéndose en la eternidad. Necesitaba decirlo, no le importaba que a su orgullo le doliera en lo más profundo, sabía que ella necesitaba oírlo y él realmente precisaba de darle el gusto. De todos modos ya no lo recordaría-Yo...

Ella le cubrió los labios sonriendo amargamente.

-... lo sé... -le susurró. Vegeta volvió a mirarla.

-Tú me has dado todo y yo quiero... que si alguien puede retribuirte eso que jamás te pude dar… lo aceptes.

El nudo apretó fuerte la garganta, el dolor que sentía era inmenso y las palabras que soltaba parecían clavarle agujas en el pecho. El dolor era más impresionante que cualquier tortura física que haya sufrido y comprendió que ya no podría decir una palabra más sin llorar, decidió que ya no hablaría hasta calmarse.

-No… ya te lo he dicho… tu eres el único… -le aseguró Bulma acongojada- Desde antes de que yo supiera que te amaba eres el único. Y eso no lo cambiará nada. Nadie podría llenar tu lugar ni en un millón de años… no me importa cómo hayas sido tú conmigo... sé que me apreciabas.- dijo ella llorando, intentaba tranquilizarse. Aún no podía aceptar que esta fuera su última charla- Vegeta, pensaré todos los días en ti… créeme. Lo sé.

Él le acarició el rostro con gratitud. Pero la noche acababa y ambos tuvieron que comenzar a vestirse pesadamente porque los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a asomar, pronto Uranai estuvo frente a ellos dispuesta a llevarse a Vegeta al Otro Mundo. El guerrero pidió unos segundos más, se alejó con Bulma... la estrechó fervorosamente y la besó con furia al principio y luego con más delicadeza... no estaba seguro de cómo debería ser el último beso que le diera.

-Quiero que sigas tu vida, Bulma. No me pondré celoso… -él rió en son de burla- Lo digo en serio- tragó saliva con dureza tensando sus gestos- Dentro de unos minutos borrarán mis recuerdos para que reencarne- las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, pero hizo fuerza y no dejó escapar ninguna. Bulma se conmovió con el intento de Vegeta de seguir siendo ante ella el hombre fuerte que siempre le gusto decir que era y lloró por él.- No, Bulma... -insistió él mirándola con firmeza y melancolía- No lo hagas, no me agrada verte así... tú no eres débil como las demás.- soltó dando el mayor halago que a él se le pudiese ocurrir, Bulma levantó los ojos intentando imitar su fortaleza.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, pero ya sí por última vez.

-Ya no insistas más, terco príncipe… Serás el único para siempre, como siempre ha sido.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo en respuesta a su pedido de buscar alguien más- Te amo por mucho que te pese- completó ella intentando tomar el lugar que siempre Vegeta solía tomar en sus conversaciones "románticas": a él le tocaba sacar a lucir su arrogancia y sus chistes ácidos para apagar el romanticismo. El saiya río.

-Está bien. Como digas, Mujer- dijo comprendiendo el juego, metió su mano dentro del guante que le aprisionaba la mano derecha y sacó un pequeño papel doblado improvisadamente, muy pequeño.- Un recuerdo.-le dijo, temiendo por sus mismos recuerdos.

-Volveré a verte, lo sé- aseguró la mujer tomando el papel. Uranai se acercó a ellos con impaciencia, tomó del hombro a Vegeta y el guerrero comenzó a desvanecerse ante los ojos de Bulma- ¡Te amo, Vegeta!- gritó con fuerza cuando ya casi no conseguía verlo. Una vez que desapareció, se encontró a sí misma perdida en medio del bosque con las primeras luces de la mañana- Y siempre te amaré.

-Oye… ¿Estás aquí, Bulma?- preguntó una voz familiar, ella se dio vuelta. Era Krilin- Me di cuenta de que no estabas en el templo, sentí tu ki por aquí… ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta este lugar?

-No es importante… ¿me llevas de regreso?- preguntó enjugandose las lágrimas con su mano.

-Claro, no hay problema, sostente- le dijo el muchacho al tiempo que la cargaba en brazos y emprendía vuelo de regreso al templo. Una vez que llegaron, Bulma se alejó de todos y quedó a solas, desdobló el papel que Vegeta le había dado:

_"La respuesta siempre fue **SÍ**"_

Bulma regresó al llanto silenciosamente recordando las millones de veces que ella le preguntaba "esa cursilería de humanos". Se sonrió con angustia, sabía que no podría olvidar jamás a _su_ príncipe.

Ya en el otro mundo Vegeta vio que le tocaría muy pronto el turno para acceder a la máquina que borraba los recuerdos. Aún sentía amargura por el destino que le aguardaba, odiaba tener la posibilidad de otra existencia pero qué más le daba... ahora al menos había conseguido despedirse de ella, le había dicho un poco de lo que sentía y eso le quitó un peso enorme de su conciencia.

Iba a pasar de largo la oficina de Enma Daio Sama, pero éste gigantesco personaje se puso de pie y llamó su atención.

-Vegeta, espera un momento.- dijo bastante perturbado. El príncipe lo miró con desprecio un momento antes de darse la vuelta para tenerlo en frente.- Aún no es tu momento… quédate por aquí, por favor…

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo con el tono frío de su voz, el dios del otro mundo se puso nervioso, no podía contarle a Vegeta que hacía unos instantes Majin Boo había aterrizado en el templo y matado a todos allí, a la mujer de la que se acababa de despedir.

-Tú sólo hazme caso… y consideraré tu pedido de ir al Infierno- le dijo el dios intentando persuadirlo. No sabía lo que ocurriría de allí en más si los pequeños saiyajins no lograban contra el monstruo, tener en reserva a un furioso y orgulloso Vegeta podría servir en caso de emergencia antes de mandarlo a reencarnar.

-¿Crees que puedes extorsionarme?- preguntó el príncipe con arrogancia- No sé lo que estás tramando, pero tienes suerte de que yo no tenga ninguna prisa por reencarnar. Después de todo pensaba tomarme mi tiempo.

Enma sonrió a causa de sus ocurrencias y le regaló una respetuosa reverencia por aceptar su pedido. Pensó que de verdad era difícil tratar con aquel personaje, una gota de sudor recorrió su sien cuando lo vio alejarse gallardamente; si tenía que comentarle que su sacrificio había sido en vano ese desgraciado destruiría todo el Otro Mundo.

En tanto Vegeta daba un paseo por el otro mundo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, si sus cálculos eran correctos "y cuándo no lo eran" pensó él, Bulma estaría leyendo aquella nota que respondía para siempre la incógnita de la mujer. Sabía que su garganta jamás podría decírselo, pero encontró el modo para hacérselo saber. Se sonrió aún más… se sintió embriagado de aquel amor que ella le había dado, tan fuerte que ahora apaciguaban el miedo y la desesperación por su destino.

Ella lo recordaría y lo amaría por siempre, incluso si él no fuera a recordarlo… incluso si todo volviera a suceder y él naciera en un planeta de sádicos de nuevo y de nuevo se cruzara con una mujer indigna… y no la reconociera…terminaría por amarla si de ella se tratara. Y eso lo tranquilizó.

-Bulma, no voy a olvidarte…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong>:_ Espero que les haya gustado! Desde esta historia que me doy cuenta que me gusta hacer sufrir a Vegeta xD Nos vemos! Gracias por leer y espero que la hayan disfrutado!_


End file.
